Interference
by selenehekate
Summary: Blaise does his best to avoid the ridiculous politics of Hogwarts; he hates being in the middle of things. Yet he might just be willing to break his rules when it comes to a certain Slytherin girl he knows...


Round four entry

Interference

Blaise had never really been sympathetic to the needs of others; he was, after all, a Slytherin. He tried to stay out of other people's business, and likewise let them deal with their problems themselves. It wasn't in his nature to interfere. Generally, he didn't try to keep up with the school-wide gossip because it didn't matter.

The exception to that, however, was Pansy Parkinson.

He wasn't entirely sure _why_ he bothered to pay attention to her affairs, but pay attention he did. From their very first year at Hogwarts, he'd followed her around with his eyes, watching her struggle with charms or fight with friends. And that's all he did: watch.

Until that day...

Thanks to the inordinate amount of attention he paid to the sarcastic, strong girl, he knew _way _too much about her: her favorite foods, her false smile, even the way she twirled her quill. It was because of this attention to detail that he immediately knew when she started to date Draco Malfoy.

He didn't understand, really, what the two of them had in common. Draco had always been a rich little prat, strutting around and acting like he was Slytherin's heir just because his father was the Dark Lord's right-hand man. Blaise knew Pansy wasn't a fan of the Dark Lord's; he could see it in her eyes. So why in the name of _Merlin_ would she want to be with a _Malfoy?_

He didn't have to wonder for long, though, because soon enough news of the scandal of the year was circulating around the school: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had broken up because Malfoy was cheating on her. With a _fourth year_.

It didn't really make sense to him. Why would you pick _her_? Someone so young, so naive... Is that all Malfoy wanted? A childish trophy who would do whatever he asked of her?

Regardless of the why, the fact of the matter was that Astoria Greengrass was Malfoy's latest conquest, and Pansy was alone again. And that was how he found her one unusually bright Tuesday morning: alone.

She was sitting in the library, an open book on the table before her and a quill in her hand. Though to an outsider she gave the appearance of someone trying to study, Blaise could tell that she was distracted. A glare had taken over her features, and her eyes were narrowed in the direction of Draco and Astoria. The scandalous couple sat a few tables away, kissing.

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's display. Idiot.

He hesitated a moment, before slowly moving towards where she sat, watching as Pansy's glare deepened. Shaking his head slightly, he spoke. "Has anyone ever told you that when you glare, you look like a pug?"

She blinked, startled, before she turned to face him. "_What?_"

"Yeah, your face just sort of squishes up all dog-like. It's really not attractive in the least," he said, sitting down beside her.

She growled. "What the hell do you want, Zabini?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I see you've noticed that young Mr. Malfoy is here."

"Oh, so you have eyes. Bully for you," she snapped.

But he just ignored her. "You should stop mooning over him. It's over, you-"

"I am _not _mooning over him! In case you haven't heard, _I _broke up with _him_!" she clarified, leaning closer to him. "Get it? Generally, that sort of action implies that the dumper has moved on."

"You spend a lot of time focused on him, for someone who has moved on."

"Just because I'm over him," she said, leaning back once more. "Doesn't mean I can't be disgusted by the inordinate amount of time they spend sickening the entire school with their little interactions."

"It bothers you more than it should."

"Hardly."

"No, it does," he said, placing his hands on the table. "You see, you've moved on from Malfoy the _person_, but not from Malfoy the _idea_."

"And what does that mean?"

"While you know that you're better off without him and that you two would have broken up anyway, you're still worried. Why has he chosen her over you? Why does he snog her in front of other people, when he _never_ snogged you? Why would he rather-"

"I get it," she interrupted. "I understand what you're saying. But you're wrong. I'm not worried."

"You are," he said, leaning closer to her. "But you shouldn't be."

He didn't know what had compelled him to do it; one moment he was sitting beside her, having a perfectly civil conversation with the girl, and the next he was leaning forwards, placing his lips upon her own. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her more than he'd ever wanted to kiss anyone. His lips moved softly against her own, slowly, before he finally pulled back and stared into her eyes.

She blinked, surprised by his actions. "What-"

But he interrupted her by standing, giving her a small smirk. "You shouldn't glare," he said, continuing their earlier conversation. "You're much prettier when you smile." He turned and walked away before she could fully process what had happened, disappearing into the library stacks.

Yes, he wasn't one to get involved in other people's business, but sometimes, an exception had to be made. Sometimes, it was perfectly all right to interfere.

* * *

So this is a companion piece to my completed story Lies My Boyfriend Told Me. You should check it out!

In addition to that, please read my Harry/Ginny oneshot Epiphanies of Romance. It's actually fairly amusing...

Thank you so much to everyone who will review! I really appreciated it!

Love,

-Selene


End file.
